An attack of a computer network system may attempt to gain unauthorized access to or make unauthorized use of a resource of the network system. For example, a hacker can mask his or her identity and sniff packets to learn the mapping of the network system, such as how the network is designed and where key items (e.g., routers) are located. The hacker can then attack the key items.